cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who (Stories)/The Survivors/Chapter 1
The TARDIS lands.* Laura: "Where are we Doctor?" The Doctor: "Probably the place I go most often." *Laura opens the door and looks outside.* Laura: "We're here at modern England again?" The Doctor: "Yep." Jake: "If you have a machine that can go anywhere in space and time, why do you always go to the same place and time?" The Doctor: "I don't know, I just like it here." Laura: "Do you know where in England we are, or what year?" The Doctor: "We're in the south, but I'm not sure what town we're in or when we are." The Doctor, Laura, and Jake exit the TARDIS. *They find themselves in the middle of a crime scene. Laura: "What happened here Doctor?" The Doctor: "I'll find out myself." *The Doctor finds a person on the street.* The Doctor: "Can you tell me more about this crime? I'm new here." Random man: "Yeah. This is one of many strange robberies and murders. They're all being eaten by unidentified creatures and they're all being smashed in the head. Some bodies aren't found after the robberies. Must be completely digested. Oh, and the robbers usually only take gold, not paper money. The police can't figure out what's going on, so they're calling U.N.I.T. Hopefully they'll know." The Doctor: "Thank you sir, that's all I need to know." *The Doctor, Jake, and Laura go to a restaurant to have lunch.* Laura: "We need to go check out that crime scene again, Doctor. I can already think of a few aliens that could have done it. Maybe the Silurians." The Doctor: "Silurians don't eat humans, Laura. And anyways, we should probably leave it to U.N.I.T. this time. They've never solved a mystery without my help. I want to see if they're actually skilled." Jake: "Well, if you don't want to be involved, you should probably hide your TARDIS..." The Doctor: "Hmm... you're right. But U.N.I.T. probably won't be here soon." *Outside, a sound of many trucks becomes loud enough to hear. The trucks stop and soldiers with red berets get out of them.* Laura: "It's too late for you to not get involved with the incidents, they've already found your TARDIS!" *The U.N.I.T. soldiers knock on the TARDIS doors. The Doctor sighs. He exits the diner.* The Doctor: "I'm over here." *Among the U.N.I.T. soldiers, a man in a suit came forward. He shook the Doctor's hand.* ?: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor." Laura: "You're American!" ?: "U.N.I.T. personnel don't have to be British, mam. The name's (haven't decided on a first name yet) Knight, former agent of I.T.C. We were going to inspect these incidents, but we saw your spacecraft. Of course, with your vast knowledge of the universe, we could use you to help us." The Doctor: "I wasn't planning to help investigate, but because I am needed, I will help." Agent Knight: "Thank you, Doctor." *Agent Knight, The Doctor, and some U.N.I.T. scientists walk to the crime scene. Jake and Laura try to follow, but a soldier stops them.* Soldier: "Sorry, only specialists are allowed." Laura: "Dammit. Jake, what do we do now?" Jake: "We could check out this place. There are some good places here to go sightseeing." *Jake points to a very tall mountain.* Laura: "I suppose we could. I'd rather be there with the Doctor and the alien business, but it will do." *The couple walks to the mountain.* ~~CRIME SCENE~~ *The Doctor and Agent Knight look at the dead body.* Agent Knight: "Do you know anything with teeth in that shape? I don't know for sure, but I'd say it looks like that of an Ordrak." The Doctor: "No, the front teeth are a bit flatter. The back teeth also are much larger than that of an Ordrak's. I actually don't know what it is myself. We should probably check for finger prints left by the creature to see more closely." *Agent Knight hands the Doctor some gloves. They both put gloves on.* Agent Knight: "The creature was said to steal the man's valuables, which were stored over there." *Agent Knight points to a drawer. He gets out a magnifying glass and looks at the prints.* Agent Knight: "These prints are definitely not human, but I cannot tell what species it is from. We might have to look at it in the lab later." *The two hear a loud scream. The voice was Laura's.* *The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver and runs toward the screaming. Agent Knight follows.* Category:Doctor Who (Stories)